Un Cuento de Navidad
by Doncella-oscura
Summary: el famoso cuento de Charles Dickens ' cuento de navidad' en la version Inazuma Fudou es un cruel y arrogante empresario, hasta que llegan a visitarlo tres espiritus, que lo ayudaran a conocer lo hermoso de la navidad YAOI/M-PREG


Hola a todos y feliz navidad... traigo un fic que por mi parte es especial por que unos de los primeros que hice... recuerdo que escribi esto el año pasado y hoy decidi publicarlo aqui... bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, este cuento esta inspirado en el famoso cuento de Charles Dickens ''A Christmas Carol'' o ''cuento de navidad'' ... asi que faltan publicar mas capitulos, que publicare hasta antes de navidad (espero) aunque estos ya estan escritos .-. asi que no habra problema, y lo mejor es que es de INAZUMA ELEVEN ( en verdad me gusta demasiado esta serie)

ADVERTENCIAS: este fic, si bien es de navidad tiene ''yaoi'' ''BL'' amor entre dos hombre ( en otras palabras homosexualidad) si no te gusta este genero, pues es hora de salir de aqui, si bien en cambio te gusta y lo respetas eres bienvenido a leerlo y espero que te guste, otra advertencia mas ... el fic tiene M-PREG ( embarazo de hombres)aunque es muy poco, pero de todos modos debos decirlo, bueno eso es todo

PD: los personajes presentados son propiedad de INAZUMA ELEVEN y LEVEL 5 y el cuento creacion de Charles Dickens, pero adaptado por mi en esta ocasion.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL ESPECTRO

Empecemos por decir que kageyama Reiji había muerto, la noticia no paso desapercibida, le dieron misa y lo enterraron , fueron a su entierro entre toda esa gente se encontraba Fudou Akio, pues ellos eran amigos, si, a pesar de la diferencia de edad uno se apoyaba en el otro, ¿Cómo? Pues se conocían desde que Fudou era un niño y este lo ayudo por asi decirlo, ambos crearon la empresa ''Teitoku'' cuando Fudou cumplió la mayoría de edad, pero cuando murió kageyama, Fudou no noto mucho su ausencia, dedicaba toda su atención a mantener su negocio, ¡Oh! Pero Fudou era atrozmente tacaño, avaro, cruel, desalmado, miserable, codicioso. Incorregible, duro y esquinado como el pedernal, pero del cual ningún eslabón había arrancado nunca una chispa generosa; secreto y retraído y solitario como una ostra, aunque nevara o hubiera calor este ni se inmutaba, en la calle nadie le dirigía ni un pequeño: hola.

Pero faltaba poco para navidad, en exactitud era la víspera de navidad, esa que se espera anciosa, pero que para Fudou no significaba nada, solo se encerraba en esa vieja oficina y se ponía a trabajar.

-¡feliz navidad y que Dios te aguarde!–grito una voz alegre

-bah, que tonterías, déjame en paz.

-pero Fudou… –esta voz era de Yuuto Kidou único amigo de Fudou por asi decirlo, había estado junto a el en todo momento.–es víspera de navidad, no puedes estar encerrado aquí, vamos salgamos, divirtámonos, aun eres joven.

-por eso mismo, no pienso gastar mi tiempo en esas patrañas, feliz navidad por aquí, feliz navidad por alla, ¿que no se cansan de esto?

-vamos, no te enfades, es la época del amor y el perdón.

-¿amor? Y eso para que te sirve, eso no te da dinero, es una estupidez

-¿en verdad piensas eso? –a kidou le dolía que dijera esto, el había estado enamorado de su amigo ya hace mucho tiempo pero tenía miedo de decírselo, por una simple razón, este pensaba que era una tontería, lo repetía siempre, pero aun así guardaba las esperanzas quizás algún dia… algún dia.

-si–respondio seco–y ¿bueno? ¿Viniste solo para decirme esto o que?

-no, bueno veras, goenyi y endou están realizando una cena navideña y me invitaron, quizás tu ¿quisieras acompañarme?

-¿una cena?

-si, tambien estará kazemaru y fubuki

-y yo para que quiero ver a los esposos de ellos, me importa muy poco los que les pase

-es solo para pasar un buen momento

-ire…

-si? –dijo con ilusión kidou

-si, cuando nieve en verano, si no tienes mas que decir déjame quiero estar solo

-vale… entiendo, feliz navidad Fudou –luego se marcho

La nieve caía, era propia de esa época, las calles se enflaquecían mas, Fudou tomo una bufanda y se la coloco, camino entre esas calles en las cuales se vivía el espíritu navideño, estrellas por aquí y por allá, las lucen parpadeantes de la ventana y niños con la ilusión del juguete querido para esa noche especial, entre todo eso caminaba fudou, su cabello se manchaba con la nieve que caía (nota: tenía el cabello como lo tiene en IE GO) , se canso de tanta tontería según el, regreso a su oficina y vio a sus dos trabajadores

-señor Fudou –saludo goenyi

-¿Qué quieren?–respondio algo molesto

-bueno vera, tengo un favor que pedirle

-¿favor? Que clase de favor –pregunto curioso

-vera, fubuki se encuentra enfermo y pensé que quizás usted podía prestarme algo de dinero, juro pagárselo pronto

-y a mi que me importa lo que le pase a tu esposo, tú te casaste con él, hazte cargo tú.

-pero señor con el poco dinero que nos paga nos alcanza solo para vivir-reclamo endou

-Señor por favor, mañana es navidad y …

-¿y?... no me vengas con las patrañas del amor y esas cosas… mañana es solo un simple dia, dia que tenemos que trabajar y no holgazanear como los demás

-pero mañana es una época para celebrar y se supone que se pasa con la familia y…

-y nada… si tanto quieren su día de navidad pues bien, vayan celebren, pero no se atrevar a regresar pasado mañana

-pero señor... –dijo algo asustado goenyi

-ya me oyeron, están despedidos, yo puedo mantener esto solo, no necesito de holgazanes, adiós –diciendo esto se encerró en su oficina, hasta que sintió como sus ex empleados salían. Decidió volver a tomar su bufanda y dirigirse a casa, camino por los mismas calles con toda la bobería de feliz navidad, llego hasta su casa y se encerró, en esa vieja mansión, ingreso causando estupor cuando abría la puerta, pero a pesar de ese sonido nadie le esperaba ahí, era bastante tarde así que decidió tomarse un café e irse a dormir, se puso una pijama para dormir mejor y se dirigió a su habitación, cansado se recostó y se quedo dormido.

Pasaron unas pocos minutos en que fudou pudo dormir, puesto que un sonido lo hizo despertarse, pero no vio nada, intento volver adormir pero el sonido volvió, parecía que algo se acercaba a esa habitación,–estupideces –grito, pero callo al ver un fantasma pasar por la puerta, –pero que demonios…es… es kageyama.

Seguía quieto, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ante el, el fantasma de kageyama Reiji, el cual flotaba y se podía ver a travez de el, se podía notar las cadenas de las cual estaba unido.

-¿Qué?–dijo quieto –¿Qué quieres de mi?

-pues muchas cosas-contesto el fantasma

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

-yo en vida fui tu maestro y tu socio ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

-no, pero como es posible que estés aquí si hace tiempo haz muerto

-no me ves, soy un fantasma

-los fantasmas no existen

-¿no crees en mi? Me estas viendo, tus ojos me ven, acaso no crees en ellos.

-ahora no, a que se supone que viniste

-vine a advertirte que cambies, no esta bien lo que haces

-yo solo sigo lo que tu me enseñaste –dijo con orgullo fudou

-eso me alegra, aun me recuerdas y eso te convierte… en un tremendo idiota.

-¿pero que dices?

-¿ves estas cadenas?… ¿las ves?

-si, por que estas atado a ellas…–pregunto con curiosidad

-son las cadenas que hice en vida, por las cosas malas que hice, y las cuales me torturaran para siempre.

-vaya… pero si tu hiciste cosas grandiosas, por las cuales te admiro

-ir por la vida pensando en mi sin preocuparme por los demás, eso fue lo malo, mis negocios no me sirven ahora, estoy solo vagando y arrepintiéndome

-si, claro, dime mas -decia con algo de incredulidad

-Fudou el tiempo se acaba

-andémonos sin rodeos, habla kabeyama

-quiero que tú no pases lo mismo que yo sufro ahora, así que vendrán tres espíritus a visitarte, cada uno vendrá por la noche

-¿mejor porque no juntos?, para ahorrar tiempo.

-espéralos, a partir de ahora no volverás a verme, así que cuídate y cambia , nos vemos Fudou-al decir esto, voló hasta la ventana y desapareció al pasar por ella.

Fudou corrió hacia la ventana y no logro ver nada, la cerro, maldijo un poco aquella situación, se recostó y se quedó dormido en el acto, la noche pasaría y aparecerían los supuestos espectros.


End file.
